Why did he go?
by gaaralover51141
Summary: "Why are you leaving me!", "Because, I am.", "Please! Just tell me why!" "Because, I don't love you." One-shot. DracoxHarry. rated T for hints of self-harm and language.


"Why are you leaving me?" I yelled, I was grabbing on to his robe looking up at him with tear in my eyes.

"Because, I am."

"Please! Just tell me why! Why?" my tears fell, flooding out of my eyes.

"Because, I don't love you." I felt my heart pound, it felt like I was hit with the largest hammer ever.

"What?" I backed away slightly, but I didn't let go of him. "You're lieing! You have to be. You have to be, please tell me you're lieing." I was crying even harder now, he had to be lieing. He couldn't really mean it…. He told me he loved me… he told me…

"No, I'm not. Let go Potter. Now." I looked at him, _he isn't lieing… _then down and let go. he turned around and walked away. I fell on my knees on the ground.

"I love you Draco. I thought you loved me too…" he looked back. I looked at him with a blank stare, he just turned and continued to walk away. I started crying again.

**_hhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

"Harry, please stop crying." Hermione said as she continued to hold me.

"I cant Hermione… I feel dead.."

**_ddddddddddddddd_**

"Harry, please you have to stop doing this to yourself. You're gonna go to far one day."

"I don't care Ginny." she let go of my arm and just stared at me with sad eyes.

_**hhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

"Dumbledore told us.. About him joining Voldermort…."

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"We're wondering how you're holding up.."

"It's his life. Let him do whatever he wants with it."

**_ddddddddddddddd_**

"It's alright Harry. It's okay.."

"No…. it's not okay… he's left. He joined Voldermort! He…. He never loved me.." Ron's grip on me tightened a little. The door was slammed open.

"Harry!"

"What do you want Snape?" Ron asked with a venomous voice.

"Voldermort and the death eaters have come. It must be a surprise attack." we got up quickly and ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore! Is it true? Are they attacking?"

"I'm afraid so Harry. We didn't know, it was so secretly planned, not even Severus knew about it…" I turned around and headed to the grand hall. Everyone was yelling and running up to their dorms. I was running down the hall going to fight when I felt a hard tug. I fell back on the floor. I looked up and saw a masked death eater. I took out my wand, but he was faster than me.

"Expelliarmus." my wand flew out of my hand.

"What are you doing here!" I screamed. He raised his hand and took off his mask. My broken heart raced, _no…_ He looked at me with his stormy gray eyes, I saw a tear fall out.

"I do love you Harry…" before I could respond he lifted his wand again. "Stupefy." everything went black.

_**dhdhdhdhdhdhdh**_

"Harry! Harry wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Hermione shaking my shoulders. I stood up quickly and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione! Where are they. Where's Draco!" she looked away from me and didn't answer. I got up and ran to the great hall. I saw quite a few of dead bodies, mostly belonging to the death eaters. When I opened the doors I saw everything destroyed. Almost everything was burned and all the tables were gone. There was a circle of teachers in the middle of the hall. I rushed over but was stopped by Ron.

"Let go of me Ron!"

"Mate, I don't think you want to see this.." I shook his hands off and ran into the circle. On the floor I saw Voldermort's dead body on the floor. I felt a sudden relief. I turned and looked at the other dead body, I saw a small head of blonde hair. I ran to it and turned the body around to see the face. My heart sank, there he was… my love, Draco Malfoy. I felt tears run down my cheeks. _No! No this cant be.._

"Draco! Wake up! No please wake up!" I grabbed him and held him close, rocking him back and forth. "Please wake up. You cant be dead! Please! Don't be dead… please Draco, I love you. Please, I love you.."

"If you hold me any tighter, I might.."

"Draco!" I let go, and grabbed his face. I leaned and kissed him, letting him feel everything I felt for him. My love, my sadness, my hurt, everything. We separated and he grabbed me and held me tight.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for making go through all this."

"Why?" I asked him. He let go and took my face into his hands.

"I was going to kill Voldermort, I needed him to believe that I was on his side. I didn't want you to be hurt if I did died, so then if I did, you would have an easier time moving on." I raised my hand and slapped him. He looked back at me, I was crying uncontrollably.

"Dumbass!" I grabbed him and hugged him tight, as if he was going to leave again. "I could never ever, love anyone else after you." he hugged me back.

My heart felt light, and whole..

.

.

.

.

.

_**Drarry One shot. **_

**_I hope you liked it. I was actually going to make him die... but i couldnt do it :P_**

**_Dont own anything :)_**

**_Review if you want please and thank you. _**


End file.
